Proverbs and Quotations
by Dragonandthewerewolf
Summary: Harry attempts suicide and is saved by Dumbledore. He is taken back to Hogwarts to recover, and there the darkness consumes him. ONESHOT


Hi! This is my second drabble/one shot and I hope it's good. Most of my stories are pretty dark, turn back now if you don't do that kind of thing. This is a dark Harry story. Also, please read my other one shot, Battlefield.

"For God's sakes Severus, hold him down!" screamed Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm trying, but he's just too fucking strong!" yelled Severus Snape back at her.

The young man in question writhed again, screaming vague obscenities and indistinct prayers. As he tried to shake off the questing hands, his hair fell away from his forehead, revealing him to be none other than Harry James Potter, the Boy who Lived, and who was in Hogwarts to be healed from his suicide attempt. Eventually Madame Pomfrey was able to force several potions down his throat and after several minutes, he went limp.

"Those potions should make him sleep the night." Said Madame Pomfrey, "Now after I've checked his wounds, will you, Severus, please sit here with him until he walks up?"

"What? No! I won't sit here with some spoiled brat who's so desperate for attention he has to waste our time with a suicide attempt!"

"Severus! Please just sit with him through the night, he won't be awake any way." Cried Minerva

"No I wo... alright, fine! I'll watch the brat, but this night only!"

With that, Severus Snape walked over to one of the comfortable chairs next to the bed, and sat down heavily. Madame Pomfrey checked his wounds, pronounced him stable, and then walked away with Professor McGonagall. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and Severus's concept of time and awareness left him. All he could think about was that Potter was so small and this room was so goddamn clear and sterile, and why why why was he here, babysitting some fucking loony and... What was that? Did Potter just move? Surely not, the potion would keep him sleeping for at least another twelve hours and Oh Shit he's awake, what am I going to do? You know what, I'll just ignore him. He'll go insane, the little bitch.

" 'ffesor Snape?" asked Harry.

He's strangely lucid for someone who's been under and...

"Where am I? Why am I not dead?" said Harry with surprising vehemenace.

What the hell? Not dead? Jesus, he's such an idiot, of course we would find him before he...

"Answer me you fucking excuse for a mudblood!" snarled Harry.

"What did you call me?" hissed Severus.

"A mudblood, a pathetic excuse for a wizard!" cried Harry, "You're his whore aren't you, filthy snake. Do you love the dark blood that drips between your thighs when he takes you? Do you dip your tongue between his legs toward..."

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up! What the hell is wrong with you, you little freak? Just stop talking!" roared Severus. "Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you, where is little Gryffindor Harry? Where's the friend of Weasel and the Mudblood?"

"He couldn't handle it." Said Harry simply

"What do you mean couldn't handle it? You haven't exactly done anything strenuous lately!" sneered Severus.

"Oh little snakeling, your so far from home," said Harry suddenly, "He won't be happy, no he won't, naughty boy."

Severus backed away. The boy was obviously far beyond unhinged. If he got just a little farther he could...

" Oh no no no," Harry hissed sibilantly, "I couldn't let you leave before the party."

With that said, all the locks on the doors and windows shut and Severus was trapped.

"Let me go goddamit!" screamed Severus.

Harry got up and twirled around the room humming tunelessly. It was then Severus noticed wasn't casting a shadow.

"What the hell?" thought Severus. It was then he remembered something he had read in an advanced DADA textbook.

"_If the subject no longer casts a shadow, then you can be sure that they have been tampering with a powerful dark magic."_

"Well," thought Severus, "The boy's been messing with something that messed back"

He turned back to Harry who was now staring at him.

"Why are you scared little one?" said Harry in a voice that sounded far older than he was. Harry advanced on Severus, "Have you been good little boy, have you, have you?"

"Minerva, Poppy, Albus, get down here quickly!" screeched Severus.

Harry turned his head towards him. "Bad boy!" howled Harry, "Filthy naughty Deatheater! Gods, you little whore, get back here!"

Harry stood. Suddenly he paused. It seemed to Severus that he was listening to something. Severus could here people running towards the infirmary, but that wasn't it. What ever it was, it did not make Harry happy.

"But, but" he whimpered, "I want to..."

He stiffened, then screamed. It was a wailing, roaring screech of a scream, more like the howl of some kind of animal. It sent spider chills under Severus's skin. Then he froze again.

"I see you've heard them, Severus" said Harry calmly, "You know, war doesn't decide who is right, war just decides who is left, and I can assure you I won't be left, oh gods, I can't mustn't I won't I...

FIN

Okay, like, love, somewhere in the middle? Send me a review please! Thank You!


End file.
